Alodian Senate election, 2017
8 | percentage1= |party2= Liberal Party (Alodia) |alliance2= Populars (Political group) | leader2= Peyton Roi List | image2= | leader_since2= 19 January 2017 | leaders_seat2= Judah Mondragon | last_election2 = 21 | seats_before2 = 22 | seats2 = 18 | seat_change2 = 3 | percentage2 = |party3= National Unity Party (2013) |alliance3= Populars (Political group) |leader3= Niko Kari |image3= |leader_since3= 19 January 2017 | leaders_seat3= Territorial Alodia | last_election3 = 10 | seats_before3= 10 | seats3= 9 | seat_change3= 1 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = |party5=Setiptonist Party (2016) |alliance5=Unknowns (Political group) |leader5= Sylvia Sanchez |image5= |leader_since5= 20 January 2017 | leaders_seat5= Urban Poor | last_election5= 10 | seats_before5= 12 | seats5 = 7 | seat_change5= 3 | running_mate5 = | percentage5 = | party6= Partido Demokratiko Pilipino-Lakas ng Bayan |alliance6= Unknowns (Political group) | leader6= Liz Hernandez | image6= | leader_since6= 19 January 2017 | leaders_seat6= Mikaela | last_election6= 2 | seats_before6=4 | seats6= 7 | seat_change6= 5 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = |party4= Nationalist People's Coalition |alliance4= Populars (Political group) |leader4= Joel McHale (Host) |image4= |leader_since4= 23 December 2016 | leaders_seat4= Jaclyn | last_election4 = 3 | seats_before4 = 7 | seats4 = 8 | seat_change4 = 5 | percentage4 = |party7= Nacionalista Party |alliance7= Unknowns (Political group) |leader7= Lorenzo Bertelli |image7= |leader_since7= 19 January 2017 | leaders_seat7= Bradon | last_election7= 8 | seats_before7 = 5 | seats7= 2 | seat_change7= 6 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8= Setiptonist Racers Group |alliance8= Unknowns (Political group) | leader8= Neil Verhagen | image8= | leader_since8= 19 January 2017 | leaders_seat8= Sara | last_election8 = new party | seats_before8 = 1 | seats8 = 2 | seat_change8= 2 | percentage8 = |party9= United Nationalist Alliance |alliance9= Unknowns (Political group) | leader9= Arden Cho | image9= | leader_since9= 2015 | leaders_seat9= Franco-Hidalgo (Part of Rizal lost seat) | last_election9 = 12 | seats_before9 = 5 | seats9 = 0 | seat_change9= 12 | percentage9 = | map_image = 12th Alodian Senate.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Senate |title = Senate Leader |before_election = Abigail Spencer |before_party =Liberal Party (Alodia) |after_election = Jennifer Lopez |after_party = Alodian Socialist Party |posttitle = |}} Requirements * Who Attend in the July Parliamentary elections is Not Allowed. * Who Defeated in the Last August elections is Allowed. * Age limit will be 15 (before 16 January 2002), but on 16 January 2017 the Age Limit of the Senators, District Councilors, Mayors, Vice Mayors, Councilors, County Assemblyman and MLCs is before 13 October 2001 except the MPs with the Age limit of 10 and Terminatees with the age of 23. * The Senate is filled with Former MPs, Incumbent MLAs, Members of the Termination Team and Local Officials. Newspaper endorsements Opinion Polls Results Defeated incumbents # Keltie Knight # Camilla Luddington Illegible Senators MPs # Ria Atayde # Andrea Barber # Cameron Dallas # Victoria Justice # Chandler Kinney # Parker Kligerman # Tyler Posey # George Russell # Henning Solberg # John Stamos # Chelsea Staub Born by 13 October 2001 # Lonnie Chavis # Ava Cota # Audrey Emerson-Emmons # Olivia Jellen # Grace Kauffman # Matthew McCann # Xia Vigor